Lazos Familiares
by Orangefuzz
Summary: El joker asalta el museo de Gotham para atraer a Batman a su destino final, dentro de los rehenes se encuentra una joven rubia de Metrópolis quien visitaba a su hermana, junto a su sobrina de cuatro años. ¿Cómo tomara el príncipe payaso el encuentro con su propia hija? (N/A: soy pésima haciendo resúmenes)
1. Lazos Familiares

Hola  
es mi primer oneshot en este fandom, me he vuelto fan de batman desde el verano pasado cuando comencé a ver de nuevo la serie animada que veía de niña y hasta me he leído los comics (no todos, aún sigo leyéndolos pues son muchos) hace días me leí el de injustice y di con la pelea de Black Canary y Harley quinn si no lo leyeron los spoileo más abajo, el comic fue lo que inspiró a este fic

Esta historia no tiene ninguna continuidad, es sólo un momento en alguno de los tantos crímenes del Joker (o guasón como me gusta decirle porque siempre viví en la versión latinoamericana pero ya nadie le dice así T_T)

Bueno sin aburrirlos más aquí va mi primer one-shot

Ahhhh y se me olvida, los personajes son propiedad de DC comics (porque yo sería un desastre haciendo comics)

* * *

Lazos familiares

Hayley Quinzel, una rubia de mediana edad procedente de Metrópolis sujetaba lo que parecía ser un catálogo del museo de Gotham, si había que perder el tiempo en esta ciudad lo haría de la mejor manera

—Harleen no se equivocó esta vez, Gotham realmente tiene mucho que apreciar, debí haber hecho esto en mi primera visita aquí— dijo para sí misma

—¿Cuándo podré ver a mamá?

Una voz infantil dejaba notar a su sobrina de cuatro años, Lucy Quinzel, quien la miraba con inocencia preguntando sobre el paradero de su madre

—En unas horas, cuando regresemos al hotel—dijo serena

Y es que explicarle que su madre Harleen, o como se le conocía en Gotham, Harley quinn era una de las criminales más buscadas por su participación y complicidad con el Joker era algo que no iba a suceder, al menos no por el momento

—¿Por qué nunca puedo ir a su casa?

Al paso que caminaban, Lucy hacía más preguntas que incomodaban a Hayley, quien sólo se limitaba en responderle de la manera más calmada posible, la hija del payaso era un dolor de cabeza muchas veces.

¿Cómo es que acepto hacerse cargo de ella? Quizá la pena por la vida que llevaba su hermana había sido suficiente motivo para aceptar una responsabilidad tan grande como esa.

 _Temporal_ resonaban en su cabeza las palabras de Harleen, quien le había prometido que era hasta que ella se estableciera y dejara de lado al Joker.

—Mira todas las cosas bonitas que hay aquí— Lucy corrió hacia un escaparate con distintas joyas, fascinada por el brillo

—Lucy, espera— dijo Hayley corriendo tras ella, pero la nena tenía una energía única y corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia el escaparate que se encontraba al fondo de las exhibiciones

¡Bam!

Un disparo hizo que las personas que se encontraban en el museo de Gotham gritaran y salieran corriendo, intento de huida que fue frustrado por una figura en traje color púrpura y dos hombres detrás de él

—¿Se van tan pronto? Si apenas voy llegando— La risa del Joker se escuchó en todo el museo, dejando ver entre las sombras al maniaco payaso

Hayley suspiró con terror y temió por la vida de su sobrina, miró a su alrededor pero los hombres del Joker tenían bloqueadas ambas salidas

—Creo que tenemos un soplón aquí— dijo el Joker al disparar, algún hombre había alertado a la policía y su cuerpo yacía inerte en el suelo

—Bien ya saben cómo funciona todo esto, sólo quiero que se recuesten y no digan nada o tendré que deshacerme de ustedes y realmente son un público genial—dijo con ironía

Hayley conocía algo del Joker, Harleen se había pasado horas hablando acerca de él cuando escapaba a Metropolis, criminal obsesionado con aniquilar a Batman, sus planes siempre eran frustrados por el murciélago, suspiró aliviada con la esperanza de que Batman apareciera en cualquier momento

Tenía la cabeza en el suelo, no se atrevía a mirar al Joker a los ojos, sabía que si le decía que era la hermana de Harleen quizá la dejase ir a ella y a su sobrina, pero no debía saber de la existencia de ellas, se lo había prometido a Harleen

El Joker caminó entre los rehenes, el atraco en el museo de Gotham serviría para llevar a cabo un encuentro con Batman y luego hacer que lo persiguiera hacia la trampa real. El plan era perfecto

—Supongo que debo tomar alguna de estas estúpidas piezas de valor—dijo mientras miraba una pieza de oro antiguo

Había hecho esto muchas veces, robar no le causaba satisfacción alguna, como si se tratase de rutina

De pronto vio una pequeña silueta frente al aparador de joyas, las más valiosas de Gotham, estaban vigiladas por un sistema de cámaras único, seguramente tomarlas activaría otra alarma y así Batman aparecería

—Ehm—dijo al ver a la pequeña niña de espaldas pero la pequeña lo ignoraba

El Joker dio pasos adelante, su paciencia se agotaba y si tenía que matar a esa niña lo haría pero en lugar de ello preguntó

—¿Qué no sabes quien soy? —dijo tajante

La pequeña volteó para ver la cara del Joker, Lucy tenía ojos azules y usaba una coleta, el aspecto de la niña era realmente tierno ¿Cómo es que no le temía al gran Joker?

—Quítate y ve donde los demás, naturalmente no asesinaría niños pero no serías la primera—dijo con frialdad

Lucy no tenía miedo, de alguna manera había algo en su semblante que le daba seguridad

El Joker empujó a Lucy para apartarla del camino y la niña cayó hacia un costado, se detuvo a mirarla, había algo muy familiar en esa niña pero no tenía tiempo realmente para ponerse a descifrar que era, antes de poder tomar las joyas una sombra cayó sobre él

—Joker—dijo el murciélago

—Batsy, te he estado esperando

La niña presencio la pelea de Batman y el Joker, huyó del murciélago y comenzó la persecución

Al dejar las salidas abiertas, Hayley corrió para auxiliar a Lucy, no sin antes ver la huida del Joker y sus secuaces en el auto, conducido por Harleen o Harley Quinn

—Señor J, todo está listo

—¡Alcánzame si puedes rata voladora! —dijo antes de poner en marcha el auto

Batman desapareció tras el auto del Joker, pronto llegó la policía a tomar testimonio de los rehenes, con el lugar tan concurrido después del siniestro, la pequeña fue en busca de su tía, el payaso había captado su atención y de alguna manera le causaba intriga saber más sobre él.

—¡tía!—exclamó Lucy

Hayley tomó a la pequeña entre sus brazos y la recostó sobre su hombro, a pesar de su edad, en señal de protección

—¿Te hizo algo?¿estás bien?—dijo examinando el rostro de Lucy quien tenía la coleta deshecha

La niña asintió y Hayley la abrazó, la bajó gentilmente y la tomó de la mano para salir en cuanto pudieran de Gotham, después de todo Harley tenía razón, jamás podría ser un ambiente para criar a una niña

el celular comenzó a vibrar, recibió un texto de Harley

" _Creo que tendré que verla mañana, llegaré tarde esta noche"_

Cerró el celular, era obvio que mamá estaría ocupada con el Joker

* * *

Bueno, llegamos al final

creo no salió tan mal para ser mi primera vez en este Fandom, y es que Batman cada vez me sorprende más, pero es lo que me incentiva a seguir leyendo los comics, las series, los juegos, viendo las películas ustedes me entienden!

para quienes no han leído del comic que mencioné arriba y no les importa que les haga spoilers

ATENCIÓN SPOILER

Durante una pelea, Harley quinn descubre que Black Canary está embarazada al ver que pide una cubeta para vomitar, lo asocia al malestar diurno de las náuseas y se niega a golpear a una mujer embarazada, luego simpatiza con ella confesando que "Recuerda lo duro que es" alegando que ella ya ha estado embarazada y es madre soltera, ahí tienen una charla y le cuenta que tiene una hija de cuatro años llamada Lucy (la que aparece en este fic) y que la cuida su hermana (Hayley) al parecer Harley desapareció un año para tener a su hija y luego regresó con el Joker, porque "el señor J está muy ocupado como para criar una hija" de ahí la inspiración para este one shot!

Y eso es todo!

Besos *3*

Orangefuzz


	2. Nota del autor

Hola, Orangefuzz aquí!

Gracias por sus reviews, como había dicho esto es un oneshot y no escribiré más de esta historia, pero tengo otra en mente que si gustan pueden ir a leerla, es un fic corto de 7 capítulos con El Joker, Harley quinn y Poison Ivy que subiré en la semana

 **Jaime:** fue mi primer intento! Gracias por tu apreciación siempre son bien recibidas las críticas constructivas (:

 **Deahtz:** sí! Pero pues cuando escribía en otra página fics y lo llamaba guason ya venía el bullying por no ponerle Joker ¬¬ ya sabes la nueva generación. Gracias por comentar!

 **Yop-Ana:** no la seguiré porque es un one shot u_u pero subiré el fic que mencioné allá arriba espero te guste y me dejes un review cuando lo suba


End file.
